Confiance
by Yunaeris
Summary: UA, NamiShi. Xion avait toujours été attirée par les mystères et Naminé en était un. Il y avait un secret, que Xion admirait et se refusait à jalouser. Et il y avait cette confiance absolue, partagée inconsciemment.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de l'indiquer ?**

 **Pairing : NamiShi (Naminé/Xion)**

 **Alors attention, je n'affirme rien pour la qualité de cet OS : c'est juste un petit OS pour me remettre à écrire, et aussi parce que je voulais écrire sur un couple yuri.**

 **Et euh... ah oui, j'ai essayé d'écrire un truc tout gentil, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça (je préfère les histoires plutôt sombres), ça risque de se voir. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'OOC.**

 **S'il y a des reviews "anonymes", j'y répondrai sur mon profil (je laisserai la réponse un mois).**

* * *

 **Confiance**

Plateau à la main, Xion pénétra dans la cafétéria bondée, cherchant du regard une place de libre parmi les centaines d'élèves attablés, les yeux plissés comme pour tenter, sans succès, de se protéger du vacarme assourdissant. Elle fit quelques pas incertains avant qu'une voix bien reconnaissable ne l'interpelle, perçant le brouhaha ambiant.

« Xion ! On est là ! »

Quelques tables plus loin, son ami Roxas lui faisait de grands signes. La jeune fille zigzagua à travers la cohue en tenant précautionneusement son plateau en équilibre et se laissa tomber en face de lui, entre Riku et une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se déchargea de son plateau, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Devant sa mine accablée, Roxas eut un petit rire.

« Alors, comment c'était ? »

Xion grogna :

« Bof. »

Elle paraissait peu disposée à développer davantage, aussi Roxas reprit-il après un dernier sourire amusé sa conversation avec Riku. A la gauche de ce dernier, Naminé mangeait en silence, tandis qu'en face d'elle Sora et Kairi discutaient en riant, comme à leur habitude.

L'horloge afficha bien vite treize heures moins dix, aussi Riku et Sora s'éclipsèrent, aussitôt suivis par Kairi, qui ne quittait jamais ce dernier d'aussi loin que se souvenait la jeune fille, et par Roxas. Xion entamait ses légumes, l'esprit encore irrité par la perspective de son échec cuisant au contrôle semi-surprise de l'heure précédente (semi-surprise car Mme Gainsborough avait bien laissé entendre la semaine précédente qu'il leur était plus que fortement conseillé de réviser), quand Naminé fit glisser son plateau pour s'installer en face d'elle, sur la place abandonnée par Roxas.

« J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne s'était pas trop bien passé », fit-elle, mi-timide, mi-malicieuse.

Naminé avait toujours une certaine retenue dans ses interactions avec les autres, même avec elle. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait peur de blesser ses interlocuteurs, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que Xion ne lui en voudrait pas si par malheur elle venait à manquer de tact, ce qui avait peu de chance de se produire.

Xion grimaça puis lui répondit par un petit sourire.

« J'avoue que c'est ma faute, confessa-t-elle malgré elle. La prof nous avait prévenus, et je n'ai pas vraiment pris son avertissement au sérieux, j'aurais dû mieux réviser. »

Naminé étendit le bras pour lui tapoter la main, un peu maladroitement. Elle se montrait toujours timide quand elle débutait une conversation, même avec un ami proche, mais finissait toujours par se détendre.

« Ce n'est qu'une note, non ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça », fit Xion en haussant les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

Naminé fit la moue, puis farfouilla dans son sac et en tira le carnet à dessin qui ne la quittait jamais.

« J'en connais une qui a trouvé autre chose à faire que d'écouter le cours de philo.

-Mais non, je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ce cours passionnant ! Regarde celui-là ! »

Xion se pencha par dessus son assiette et jeta un coup d'œil au croquis que son amie lui tendait. Elle sourit, émue. Sur la feuille, un oiseau surnaturel déployait ses plumes de feu, prêt à prendre son envol hors des bordures de papier.

« Celui-là, je l'ai fait pendant le cours d'anglais, ajouta Naminé, sans avoir l'air honteuse le moins du monde.

-Ah bon ? Et le prof n'a rien dit ?

-Il était trop occupé à essayer de faire fonctionner le lecteur audio. Il n'y est pas parvenu, et on a perdu vingt-cinq minutes de cours. »

La jeune fille sortit un crayon rouge et le passa délicatement sur une plume de l'oiseau, le front plissé de concentration, tenant de sa main gauche sa cuillère sur laquelle reposait une portion de son dessert qui menaçait de retomber dans son assiette.

« Ton gâteau coule », observa Xion.

Naminé enfourna sans attendre la pâtisserie dans sa bouche, et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est du gâteau ? s'étonna-t-elle. On dirait une sorte de crème...

-C'est les gâteaux modernes », rigola son amie avec néanmoins un regard envieux vers la pâtisserie nappée de chocolat fondu.

Naminé surprit son regard.

« Si tu en voulais, pourquoi as-tu pris des fruits ? »

Xion haussa les épaules.

« C'est meilleur pour la santé. Mais je veux bien finir ton dessert, si tu n'en veux plus... »

Naminé sourit et utilisa le tranchant de sa cuillère pour déchirer le gâteau en deux, en déposant une partie sur les légumes de la petite brune.

« Oh beurk ! fit celle-ci.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à un merci, plaisanta Naminé.

-Des légumes au chocolat, du gâteau aux haricots verts... Quelle horreur... »

La blonde observa avec un léger sourire sa condisciple tenter de séparer les deux mets avec une grimace de dégoût exagérée. Elle s'empara d'un feutre jaune, considéra son dessin, et le reposa sans l'avoir utilisé.

« Tu reprends à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air absent.

Le visage de Xion s'illumina en un instant.

« Ah oui ! On a reçu un mot ce matin. Le prof de sport est absent, je sais plus pourquoi. J'ai plus cours, du coup !

-Moi non plus, donc...

-Toi non plus ? s'étonna Xion qui avait finalement abandonné ses haricots avec une moue dégoûtée et semblait hésiter à consommer la pâtisserie. Pourquoi tu es restée pour manger, alors ?

-Je t'attendais. »

Xion ne répondit pas tout de suite, venant de goûter un bout de son dessert. Délicieux, finalement, même si trop liquide. C'était surtout de la crème et de la mousse, rien de plus.

« Ahh, merci, tu es trop gentille. »

Naminé la considéra quelques instants entre ses mèches blondes, semblant se demander si sa camarade se montrait ironique ou non, puis sourit franchement. C'était si facile de la faire sourire.

« On fait quoi alors ? » enchaîna Xion.

Naminé mordilla le bout de son crayon, l'air songeuse.

« J'avais prévu il y a quelques jours d'aller chercher un livre au magasin de Mlle Heartilly... »

Xion releva aussitôt la tête de son dessert, les yeux brillants.

« Je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-Bien entendu ! sourit la jeune fille. Pourquoi je te laisserais à la porte ? »

Elle s'adossa plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, et observa l'autre fille qui terminait son repas en silence.

« Tu sais, je me suis entraînée, et je pense que j'ai beaucoup progressé ces derniers jours. »

Xion répondit par un unique hochement de tête, son attention réquisitionnée par les derniers fruits qui nageaient dans le jus sucré de sa coupelle, tirant un nouveau sourire malicieux à Naminé.

« Jalouse ?

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama la jeune brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre ? »

Naminé paraissait un peu inquiète à présent, l'observant avec une légère grimace hésitante. Xion soupira et reposa sa cuillère.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation, non ? La semaine dernière. Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais, non ? Et j'étais sincère. Je ne suis pas jalouse. D'accord, un peu envieuse, c'est normal, mais... »

Elle fronça les sourcils quand Naminé détourna les yeux, évitant délibérément son regard pour le porter sur une portion de table dénuée d'intérêt.

« Je suis sérieuse ! Je trouve ça formidable, et je suis contente pour toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on ait ce genre de conversation. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas à te reprocher.

-Mes parents me disent la même chose », soupira Naminé avec un petit sourire.

Mais elle ne releva tout de même pas les yeux, la raideur de ses épaules démontrant sa nervosité. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré, tout comme Xion, qu'une telle conversation n'ait jamais trouvé sa place entre elles, encore moins dans les lieux bruyants et incertains du restaurant scolaire. Xion l'observa quelques instants jouer nerveusement avec une mèche blonde rebelle, puis s'essuya les mains dans sa serviette, repoussa son plateau, regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait -leur table était désertée, il était après tout près de 13h30- puis se pencha et étendit sa main pour la poser sur celle de son amie, la main qui torturait ses cheveux.

« Hé, Naminé... »

Comme cette dernière ne retirait pas sa main, elle raffermit sa prise et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Mais Naminé refusait toujours de la regarder, bien qu'elle se fut davantage tendue, et jetait des regards anxieux à un groupe d'élèves de seconde, quelques tables plus loin, qui semblaient un peu trop à son goût s'intéresser à elles.

« Naminé, regarde-moi. Je te l'ai dit, je suis sincère. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jalouse », articula-t-elle, peinée que l'autre ne la crut pas.

Elle chercha ses yeux.

« Tu as des talents merveilleux. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

-Tu aimes ça, marmonna sa camarade.

-Hein ? »

Naminé redressa la tête et la dévisagea d'un air défiant.

« Tu aimes tout ça. Le mystère, le surnaturel. Tu aurais voulu être plus qu'une simple spectatrice...

-Peut-être mais je ne peux pas tout avoir. Je suis déjà chanceuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Imagine ça ! Qui d'autre pourrait se vanter d'avoir une amie comme toi ? Et puis, si je suis jalouse, c'est mon problème, et ce n'est pas ta faute. La jalousie est comme une maladie, non ? Tu ne peux pas... penser que c'est normal que je sois jalouse, en admettant que je le sois, à cause de toi ! Si je suis jalouse, je dois régler ce problème, c'est tout. Voilà. »

Naminé grimaça un sourire peu convaincu.

« Ce sont de belles paroles et un bel idéal, Xion, mais je sais tout comme tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Xion fit mine d'étouffer un bâillement et récupéra sa main.

« Pour moi, c'est très simple, au contraire. Je ne ressens pas la moindre once de jalousie. Point final. Maintenant que c'est réglé, on fait quoi ? »

Naminé indiqua son plateau.

« Tu n'as pas fini ton dessert.

-Ah oui. »

Xion se hâta d'avaler les dernières miettes de sa pâtisserie, puis les deux filles enfilèrent leur manteau et sortirent du restaurant scolaire désert. Elles marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs silencieux du lycée, puis quittèrent sans regret l'établissement.

Il pleuvait un peu dans les rues grises de la ville. En ce 17ème jour de février, l'air froid et humide les gelait jusqu'aux os. Quelques voitures les dépassèrent, éclaboussant le manteau blanc de Naminé d'une myriade de gouttes brunes. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je me fais toujours des taches quand je porte du blanc ?

-Tu portes toujours du blanc », fit mine de soupirer Xion, qui elle portait un manteau gris sombre, en harmonie avec la bruine, les teintes neutres du goudron et l'humeur sombre du ciel.

Elle observa avec amusement son amie qui tentait maladroitement d'essuyer sa veste avec un mouchoir, son autre main retenant ses cheveux en arrière, avant d'abandonner avec un regard désolé.

« Tant pis. Je vais devoir changer de manteau demain. »

Elle enfonça le menton dans le col de sa veste pour lutter contre l'air froid, plongea la main dans sa poche.

« Il te reste des tickets de bus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Xion secoua la tête en soupirant.

« J'ai laissé le dernier à Sora. Il m'a dit qu'il m'en rachètera un, mais... »

Naminé rit un peu en lui tendant un des siens.

« Sora peut être un peu tête en l'air parfois.

-Tout le temps, plutôt. »

Les deux lycéennes atteignirent bien vite l'arrêt de bus où elles purent s'abriter, bien que la brise froide persévérait à leur geler les joues. Malheureusement pour lui et pour leur plus grand bonheur, le bus s'arrêta devant elles seulement une poignée de minutes plus tard.

* * *

Xion, installée près de la fenêtre, observait d'un air morne le paysage de béton à travers la pluie qui constellait la vitre sale quand Naminé lui tapota l'épaule.

« Regarde ça ! J'y suis enfin arrivée ! »

Confuse, la brune se tourna vers elle et suivit son regard, vers les mains de son amie, croisées sur ses genoux, sur lesquelles était posé un simple paquet de mouchoirs. Dans la pénombre du bus, elle aperçut néanmoins ledit paquet de mouchoirs s'élever lentement et sans tremblement -contrairement aux autres fois- pour venir flotter quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus des genoux de Naminé. Son cœur s'affola.

« Arrête ça, siffla-t-elle. On n'est pas seules ! »

Elle jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle. Par chance, le bus était à moitié vide, et les quelques usagers au regard fatigué qui l'occupaient ne semblaient pas le moins du monde intéressés par les deux adolescentes. Naminé rit doucement et récupéra le paquet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'a le bon angle pour nous voir. »

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, les yeux brillants comme à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait ce genre de choses.

« Mais tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit que je m'étais entraînée ! Bientôt, j'essaierai avec des charges plus lourdes. Un dictionnaire par exemple. Et puis, ne me fais pas croire que ça ne t'a pas plu. Tes yeux brillent quand tu me vois pratiquer. »

Xion dut admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le bus les déposa dans une rue grise comme les autres, déserte et étroite, et repartit aussitôt, les laissant seules dans le froid. Naminé marcha d'un pas confiant vers la vitrine d'une boutique en apparence plutôt banale, les mains dans les poches, le menton dans sa veste. Elle s'arrêta devant la devanture, aussitôt rejointe par Xion.

« Mmh... Mlle Heartilly m'a dit que son commerce n'allait pas très bien ces derniers jours, dit Naminé. D'après elle, je suis son unique cliente régulière.

-Je parie qu'elle disait ça pour flatter ton ego.

-Ah bon ? Je ne m'étais pas sentie flattée pourtant, seulement désolée pour elle », s'étonna la jeune fille en poussant la porte de la boutique, dont le grincement couvrit le son de la petite clochette placée de manière à avertir de l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

La porte se referma derrière elles et Xion s'écarta bien vite de sa camarade pour aller flâner dans les rayonnages de la petite pièce déserte. Les étagères poussiéreuses montaient jusqu'au plafond, disparaissant dans la pénombre et croulant sous le poids de livres divers, d'énormes grimoires dont les pages jaunies se détachaient par blocs à de simples petits ouvrages d'une centaine de pages qui sentaient le neuf, ainsi que des lots d'objets qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins : cartes, flacons d'elle ne savait quoi, boules de cristal, talismans en tous genres... Elle adorait cet endroit, vraiment. Et pas uniquement pour les trésors dont il regorgeait.

C'était également ici qu'elle avait rencontré Naminé, ou plutôt qu'elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois, un an plus tôt. Elle l'avait déjà entraperçue dans les couloirs du lycée, une petite blonde de la section littéraire, toujours en retrait, souvent silencieuse, un carnet à dessin sous le bras, les yeux dans le vague, parfois en compagnie de Sora ou de Roxas. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et puis un jour, un après-midi pluvieux, un samedi, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, alors que la jeune fille parcourait les rayonnages de cette boutique fascinante, elle avait été si absorbée par les nouveaux exemplaires de tarot qu'elle en avait percuté cette inconnue, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, car elle connaissait néanmoins son nom. Remises de leur surprise, elles avaient un peu discuté, s'étaient séparées, chacune repartant de son côté, et puis, le lundi suivant, s'étaient retrouvées, pour leur plus grande surprise, à manger à la même table le midi. Elles avaient des centres d'intérêts semblables, le lieu de leur rencontre en était la preuve. Aussi, s'étaient-elles bien vite entendues, et une forte complicité n'avait pas tardé à naître entre elles.

Xion avait toujours été attirée par les mystères. Naminé en était un.

Celle-ci, après un bref coup d'œil aux rayonnages qu'elle connaissait par cœur, s'était avancée vers le comptoir, au fond de la pièce, attendant la propriétaire des lieux, laquelle ne tarda pas à émerger de l'arrière-boutique.

« Ah Naminé ! lança-t-elle familièrement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sincère.

-Bonjour mademoiselle », la salua poliment cette dernière, mais la jeune femme pinça des lèvres.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Linoa. Je n'ai que cinq ans de plus que toi, tu sais.

-Désolée... »

Linoa roula des yeux, amusée.

« Mais non, pas la peine de t'excuser. Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Xion reposa le talisman bizarre qu'elle venait d'examiner et sourit. Ces deux-là avaient toujours la même conversation à chacune de leurs visites. Linoa l'aperçut également.

« Oh salut Xion. Je ne t'avais pas vue. Vous n'êtes pas censées être en cours aujourd'hui ?

-Absence de prof », résuma la jeune fille en rejoignant les deux autres.

Linoa passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'air malicieux.

« Bien sûr. De toute manière, même si vous décidiez de sécher, vous ne me le diriez pas, alors à quoi bon demander ?

-On ne sèche pas, fit mine de protester, faussement indignée, Naminé. Si tu veux, j'ai le numéro du lycée, tu peux les appeler... »

La vendeuse éclata de rire et secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Cette fille la faisait toujours rire, même quand ce n'était pas son intention.

« Bon, à part ça, tu es venue pour... ?

-Ah oui », se souvint Naminé.

Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier déchiré, arraché à l'un de ses cahiers, et le posa sur le comptoir.

« Tu ne comptes pas t'initier à la magie noire, j'espère, plaisanta Linoa. Bon, attends-moi là, je pense l'avoir quelque part par ici », ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion devant la note de la jeune fille.

La vendeuse contourna le comptoir et disparut dans le labyrinthe des rayonnages. Quand le bruit de ses pas se fut amenuisé, Naminé se tourna vers Xion, son éternel sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait faire ce détour. C'est juste un ouvrage qui m'avait semblé intéressant, bien qu'il ne soit plus édité. Mais j'étais sûre que Mlle Hear... que Linoa en avait au moins un. C'est étonnant comme elle a toujours tout ce qu'on lui demande.

-Hé pas de souci ! Tu devrais savoir que ça ne me dérange pas de venir ici, répliqua son amie, à moitié absorbée par la quatrième de couverture d'un épais ouvrage qu'elle avait saisi au hasard au sommet d'une pile, près du comptoir. Tu comptes faire quoi ensuite ? On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Hum... Chez moi risque de poser problème, répondit la jeune fille en glissant la main dans la poche de son manteau souillé, à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Mes parents sont en plein rangement en ce moment, il y a du bazar partout. Oh, tiens... j'avais oublié ça...

-OK, alors on n'a qu'à aller chez moi, conclut Xion, reposant précipitamment le livre en entendant les pas de Linoa se rapprocher. Il n'y a personne, mes parents travaillent tous les deux. »

Linoa émergea d'une allée et passa devant elles sans s'arrêter.

« Désolée, les filles, mais je ne crois pas avoir cet article dans les rayons. Pourtant, je suis sûre d'en avoir au moins un exemplaire... Attendez-moi ici, je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la réserve... »

Naminé l'observa disparaître par une petite porte derrière le comptoir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Xion, son visage orné de son sourire habituel, agrémenté cette fois-ci de légères rougeurs au niveau des joues.

« Au fait, j'avais oublié. Je comptais te donner ça il y a trois jours, mais nous ne nous étions pas croisées, et ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, désolée. »

Elle lui tendait quelque chose, un petit paquet maladroitement enveloppé dans un papier cadeau de couleur terne. Un peu surprise, mais pas gênée, Xion s'en saisit et lança un regard interrogateur à sa condisciple.

« Je l'ouvre ? »

Son amie hocha la tête sans la taquiner pour cette question à la réponse évidente, semblant étrangement trop mal à l'aise pour seulement y penser. Xion sourit de son embarras, et déchira le papier cadeau, découvrant un petit objet bleu sombre qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Intriguée, elle s'en empara, le souleva à hauteur d'œil par la fine cordelette qui y était liée, dévoilant une sorte de petit pendentif de métal brillant, en forme d'étoile, qui luisait dans la faible lueur émanant de l'extérieur.

« C'est une Éclaireuse », expliqua rapidement Naminé. Elle était toujours un peu anxieuse quand elle offrait des cadeaux. « C'est un talisman. J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre et je me suis dit que ça devrait te plaire. Ça symbolise un lien très fort entre deux personnes, et permet à ceux qui le portent d'être protégés et liés les uns aux autres. »

Xion émit un rire léger et la regarda avec reconnaissance.

« Tu l'a fait toi-même ? »

Naminé répondit par l'affirmative, paraissant d'autant plus embarrassée, si c'était possible. Elle prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

« C'est magique, alors ? s'enthousiasma Xion en jouant avec le talisman. Tu y as lancé un sortilège, pas vrai ? Merci beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu pratiques pour moi !

-En fait... précisa Naminé, ce n'est pas vraiment magique. C'est surtout symbolique. Mais, comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... »

Elle parut indécise quelques instants puis se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Xion une fraction de seconde, puis elle se recula bien vite, plus embarrassée que jamais. Xion, de son côté, la fixa quelques instants, muette, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Que... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'affola Naminé, avec un regard impuissant vers Linoa qui revenait.

L'hilarité de son amie redoubla.

-Alors... c'était pour ça... » parvint à articuler cette dernière dans son fou rire. Elle se calma peu à peu, s'essuya les yeux, puis reprit : « Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais aussi timide tout d'un coup... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si embarrassée, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça après tout... »

Elle recommença à rire sous l'œil interloqué de Linoa qui s'approcha avec prudence, un épais volume sous le bras.

« Tout se passe bien ? » s'enquit-elle en déposant sa charge sur le comptoir.

Naminé soupira et jeta vers son amie un dernier regard apitoyé, démenti par quelques rougeurs qui persistaient sur ses joues et se tourna vers la vendeuse.

« Oui, tout se passe bien, ne vous... ne t'inquiète pas. Ça lui arrive parfois. Combien je te dois ? »

Après avoir payé, le livre précieusement rangé dans son sac à l'abri de l'humidité extérieure, la jeune fille quitta la boutique, accompagnée d'une Xion qui s'était calmée mais affichait toujours un large sourire. Tandis qu'elles remontaient la rue, la brune prit soudainement la parole.

« Au fait, ton talisman... Il lie ses porteurs entre eux, non ?

-Oui ? » répondit Naminé en fronçant les sourcils, redoutant une autre moquerie de la part de son amie.

Celle-ci sourit.

« Je suppose que ça n'a pas trop d'intérêt si je suis la seule à en avoir un alors.

-Hé bien... non, c'est vrai, reconnut Naminé. Mais...

-Je sais quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, alors. »

Naminé laissa un sourire moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi, tu t'y connais en charmes et talismans ?

-Hé, c'est peut-être toi la sorcière, mais je te rappelle que j'ai lu des tas de bouquins sur les forces occultes moi aussi...

-Ne m'appelle pas sorcière ! fit mine de s'indigner Naminé. Je préfère qu'on dise _magicienne_. »

Xion haussa les épaules, parfaitement consciente de ce fait.

« C'est pareil. Et puis comment tu peux te prétendre magicienne ? Tu arrives à faire quoi ? Faire flotter un paquet de mouchoirs dans les airs ? _Quel exploit_...

-Oh, j'aimerais bien te voir essayer, pour voir. Et baisse d'un ton. C'est un secret.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que tu fais étalage de tes talents en plein milieu du bus... »

Parfois, comme maintenant, Xion prenait vraiment plaisir à taquiner son amie. Elle ne le lui avouerait pas - après tout, Naminé n'était pas la seule à se montrer embarrassée à l'idée de dévoiler ses sentiments les plus profonds-, mais les dernières paroles de Naminé l'avait étrangement émue, lui procurant une sensation chaleureuse et réconfortante qui la faisait sourire. Elle venait de se rappeler d'une chose dont elle était fière et heureuse, qui la rendait euphorique dans ses meilleurs jours et soulageait sa peine dans les pires : le don de Naminé, celui qu'elle admirait et aurait tant aimé partager, mais pour lequel elle s'interdisait de ressentir la moindre once de jalousie, était un secret, précieusement conservé par sa camarade. Seuls ses parents, bien évidemment, en avaient connaissance. Et elle-même. Et elle se sentait fière et émue et heureuse de la confiance absolue que Naminé plaçait en elle, et de cette confidence, ce secret si précieux, qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec elle et qui renforçait leur lien plus que tous les talismans du monde ne pourraient le faire.


End file.
